Cobura
The The Federated Zardic States of Cobura '(Kobura: ''Federitaj Zardiaj Ŝtatoj de Koburio) is a Nation that lies in the South Western edge of the Majatran continent, bordering the nations of Zardugal and Jakania. Cobura also shares a border separated by Lake Majatra with Deltaria and Jelbania. The Imperial Augustan of Cobura is a melting pot of ethnicity, religion and culture,. The people of Cobura are generally patriotic to the state but also likely to primarily identify themselves with their racial, ethnic or religious group. Cobura is the successor state to the Kingdom of Cobura and the earlier Augustan Empire. Pre-Modern History Ancient History Historians have identified five distinct ethnic groups that lived in Cobura in ancient times: the Irkawans, the Celts, the Augustanii, the Majatrans, and in later? history the Tokundi. The Irkawans were the indigenous inhabitants of Cobura, and occupied an Empire that at its height stretched from the western coast of modern Irkawa to the southern mountains of Domale and eastern Dilganato. The period of this empire, from around 1000BC to 500AD saw the creation and establishment of a vast civilisation, much of it concentrated in the forests of Central Cobura. In the period of 600AD to 1200AD the Irkawan civilisation began to steadily decline due to conflicts with the Augustanii, and eventually collapsed in the face of an invasion by the Tokundi. The emergence of the Augustanii is shrouded in myth and legend. The stories of this civilisation suggest that their founders were great warriors who came to Majatra following a catastrophic conflict far to the east, and the survivors made their way inland until they finally settled in modern day Egato. The Augustanii civilisation is estimated to have emerged around 600BC and lasted until 1400AD, when the Tokundi and other tribes raided the vast riches of the Augustanii Empire. The Augustanii Empire was forged in blood and steel, following? multiple wars against the Irkawans. They built many of Cobura's great cities, and the legacy of the Augustanii reaches all corners of Cobura. The Augustan Empire Citystates Period "> Citystatesone.png|1341 - Augustanii Empire collapses Citystatestwo.png|1370 Citystatesthree.png|1413 - Alliance of Dovana Founded Citystatesfour.png|1416 - Alliance captures Augustus Citystatesfive.png|1423 - Alliance of Dovana dissolved Citystatessix.png|1427 - Princeps winning war against Nova Venice Citystatesseven.png|1427 - Augustus regains independence Citystateseight.png|1435 - Nova Venice and Princeps conquered by Kingdom of Cobura Citystatesnine.png|Edward I unified citystates, with the exception of the Commonwealth of Clorona Citystatesten.png|1472 - Kingdom of Cobura dominates modern Cobura, Edward I dies After the Augustanii Empire collapsed in 1401, Cobura was plunged into the Citystates period, in which a multitude of small competing forces fought for domination. The era lasted for 76 years until 1477, when the Fiefdom of Augustus, under Dwight I, founded a new (amlost-united) kingdom as a result of the conquest of other nations. Kingdom of Cobura Foundation (1457-1493) In 1457, Prince Dwight Egato of Augustus became King Dwight I. Under the rule of Dwight I, Augustus waged a massive military campaign against the other Citystates, eventually succeeding in reuniting the remnants of the Augustanii Empire. This would not, however, be a second Empire. Before his death in 1477, the new nation took its name from an ancient Augustanii word for the hills surrounding Augustus: Cobura. Dwight I's son, Edward I, inherited his father's strategic acumen, and led a series of campaigns that culminated in the conquest of Tokundi in 1493. As a result, the new Kingdom of Cobura possessed roughly the same borders as the modern Republic. Early Years (1493-1614) The next century saw little glory in the Kingdom. The main tasks facing thedescendants of Edward I were the restoration of the countryside and cities that had been ravaged by over a century of warfare, quelling Tokundi rebellion, and refining the Kingdom's government. The early period of the Kingdom was one of gradual but fairly linear improvement. In 1614, Adrian I died of disease (commonly thought to be pneumonia by historians), and passed the throne on to his young son Adrian II, who was 23 at the time. Adrian II's ascent was met with trepidation by many nobles, who viewed the royal as incompetent and too young. Yet Adrian II proved that he was quite the opposite, and his reign was one of prosperity. Golden Age of Adrian II (1614-1657) Upon inheriting the throne, Adrian II immediately began a large-scale effort to improve the country, proving his worth as a leader and earning himself the popular title of "Great Monarch." He valued learning, fostering scientific growth. During his tenure, the great National Library was constructed, and the most important scientific and medical discoveries of the Kingdom were made. He also granted autonomy to the Tokundi, who had beforehand been treated as inferior citizens due to their non-Augustanii ancestry. Tokundi autonomy ameliorated this tension, contributing to the development of a sense of national unity and decreasing the amount of money that had to be spent combating occasional Tokundi uprisings. Adrian II's reign also saw the foundation of the great Coburan cities that had not been established during the Augustanii, Tokundi, or Irkawan Empires -- among them Hudson, the current capital. Abroad, the Great Monarch initiated trade with foreign powers, bringing prosperity and wealth to the Kingdom. As a direct result of this increased amount of money, Adrian II formed a standardized currency, the Cobur, which is still used today. Later Years of the House of Egato (1657-1937) After the death of Adrian II in 1657, the crown was inherited by his son, Edward IV. It was predicted that Edward IV would be another great monarch, worthy of the name taken from his predecessor Edward I. Unfortunately, the new King was not equipped for the Monarchy. His mismanagement cost the country millions of Coburs; his social skills were lacking, which offended the Court; and, most disastrously of all, he rescinded the autonomy granted to Tokundi. Enraged that their supposed autonomy had not really been such, as it could be taken away at the whim of a King, the Tokundi rebelled with incredible fervor, resulting in widespread loss of life and property. It was clear to many that Edward IV needed to be deposed, and his sister Jane and brother Robert conspired to eject him from the throne. Their coup succeeded in 1661 with the help of the military, giving the crown to Robert and exiling Edward IV to Zardugal. King Robert I immediately ended the war with Tokundi by granting total independence. Although this angered many Coburans, it was the correct course of action, as the war had no clear way to victory for the Kingdom and would have dragged on for many expensive years. This proved to be the only major act of Robert I's reign, as he died a short three years later. Queen Jane I was superior to her brothers, and she continued the buildup of infrastructure that her father Adrian II had began. Twelve years later, the Kingdom of Cobura, this time with a stronger military, invaded Tokundi and conquered it, rejoining it to the Kingdom -- without autonomy. The Fifteen Years of Independence, as they were called, were the last that Tokundi would see, and since its end in 1673 Cobura has not seen an armed resurrection come from Tokundi. After Queen Jane I's death, little of note occurred in the Kingdom until the ascent of Ricardo III in 1935. Ricardo III was not a gifted King, and seemed to have little grasp of events (current historians speculate that he suffered from a mild form of mental retardation). To the North of Cobura, Phillip Rudolf noted the new King's incompetence with glee. Rudolf was the direct descendant of Edward IV, and dreamed of restoring his family to greatness. Wealth was not enough for Rudolf -- he needed the power of state. As discontent with Ricardo III grew, Phillip industriously gathered support in Irkawa and Egato, preparing to raise a force to assault the Kingdom. He did so successfully, and in 1937 launched a strong, concentrated assault on Augustus. Rudolf captured the city successfully, and due to his noble blood was able to claim the throne and was crowned King Phillip I. House of Rudolf (1937-2114) The Rudolfs, however capable they might have been when it came to capturing Kingdoms, proved to be harsh and repressive as Kings. Phillip I was a cruel monarch, who enjoyed persecuting peasants and was to Republicans the very symbol of what was wrong with monarchy. Had the Rudolfs seen fit to give up a little of their power, they may have fared better. But they did not see fit, and the national health of the Kingdom decayed. In 2114 the public, pushed to the limit by the terrible and extreme policies of Cobura's last King, Charles IV, rebelled. The 2114 Revolution and the Republic of Cobura The revolution began with a series of uprisings in large cities mainly by political militias - paramilitary wings of those groups that had long sought reform. The Uprisings soon spread, and the revolution would be swift and violent. The entire House of Rudolf would lose their life or manage to escape the country. Charles IV would be caught on the border with Zardugal, only to be brought back to Augustus and thrown from the rooftop of his Palace in front of a huge crowd. The aristocracy was stripped of wealth, power and titles. Many chose to commit suicide rather than face the future. Others chose to leave for Zardugal, Deltaria, or elsewhere, where they were still recognized as nobles. Ultimately, the swift exchange of power and the dissolution of the Armed Forces led to the breakup of Cobura into much smaller, unstable and unfriendly states, resulting in widespread starvation and corruption. It was in this atmosphere that the only stable state - The National State of Tokundi - under the rule of the Tokundski Nationalisci, would expand and dismantle the militia authorities in the rest of Cobura, unifying the country once more. The Republic would be declared, but it would be under the Military Junta of Tokundski Nationalisci leader and President (later Field Marshal) Ronald MacNuggett. Though the regime was brutally authoritarian, MacNuggett's main two aims were to restore the economy and build a democracy. Democratisation would eventually take fruit in 2116, when the Liberal Technocrats would beat the Junta Party to form the first democratically-elected government, with MacNuggett honouring his vows and handing over the reigns of power. The legacy of the period lives on today. The majority of Coburans believe in far-reaching civil liberties, and are constantly on the watch for government's that overstep the mark. Anarchist Revolution Domestically, the National Confederation of Labour's Revolutionary Government lasted from 2365 to 2376. Many of its policies were introduced to national law. In the economic sphere, most corporate bodies were nationalised and then transferred to workers' co-operatives. In social affairs, personal freedoms were radically increased. The major exception was religion, which was officially outlawed; however, application of the law was limited to organised religion, with a corresponding campaign against private devotion seen as too invasive. In constitutional affairs, the NCL created a system of local and regional governments (LRGs), devolving many powers to assemblies, which it claimed was more democratic. When the NCL was toppled in 2376, many of these policies were reversed by the new government. Coburan Civil War Modern Cobura (3187-present) Establishment of the One Party State (3187-3201) Standards for Coburan democracy are among the highest in the world. In the year 3187, however, democracy suffered a temporary setback when the United Constitutionalist Party won the presidency and 57% of the legislature, effectively creating a single party system. Under the leadership of President Rich Fowler, Cobura pursued more conservative policies, some of which still last today. Transition to Democratic Party Rule (3201-3216) Fowler's domination of Coburan politics lasted 14 years. In 3201, the Democratic Party, led by Abraham Quincy, changed this, capturing both the presidency and the legislature by a slim margin. Although the principle party had changed, Coburan democracy was not yet restored: only one party held the power. The Democratic Party's tenure was marked by increased involvement in foreign affairs, which elevated the Republic's stature in Terra. Quincy proved to be more committed to the democratization of Cobura than his predecessor when he decided not to seek re-election in 3208. Far from true democracy, however, the Democratic hold only tightened with the election of another Democratic President, Joseph Kildon. Under Kildon's second term (3212-3216), the Democratic Party completely dominated the legislature, holding all seats. Decline of Single Party Rule (3216-3220) The citizens of Cobura proved to be discontent with the Democratic Party domination when Alexander Svindal re-founded the Party for Individualism. In the election of 3216, Svindal won the election for President and the Individualists captured a slim majority in the legislature. The Individualist rule would be one of liberalization, and would prove to be the last single party rule in Cobura when a functioning, multi-party democracy was finally installed in 3220. Rise and Fall of Populism and Socialism (3220-3240) Just as Svindal reincarnated an earlier party, other parties would re-emerge. The Social Congress, under the Presidency of Michael D. Higgins, would cease being a pressure group and return to national politics after almost 150 years. Robert Franlow re-established the 200-year-old totalitarian People's Revolutionary National League under the name of the New People's Party, triggering a Populist movement that still reverberates with sections of the populace today. Although the Populists would never achieve a majority in the legislature, their rise was a mark of the discontent Coburans felt with the succession of single party states that had ruled them, and was either a pleasant affirmation of democracy or a troubling tendency toward autocracy, depending on the political persuasions of the analyst asked. In the election of 3220, the presidency was given to Michael D. Higgins of the Social Congress, but the largest share of the legislature was won by Franlow's New People's Party. The NPP's totalitarian stance, however, was not met with approval by the rest of the legislature, and very little of the Party's agenda was passed. The Social Congress instead lead a centrist and centre-left government under Prime Minister Enda Cosgrave. The government pursued a strengthening of the mixed economy. This would spark a right-wing reaction in the growth of the Conservative Capitalist Party. This reaction would come to fruition after the 3224 elections, seeing Cosgrave (but not Higgins) thrown from office. The NPP/CCP/PfI coalition under Prime Minister Helena Lazareva looked to be capable of cementing the domination of populism. Internal tensions would ultimately destroy the coalition and one of its partners, the NPP, amidst accusation from the Party for Individualism that they had engaged in voter intimidation, bribery, and party raiding to increase their seat share. Robert Franlow initially denied the accusations, but was eventually forced to acknowledge the truth of them, step down as Party Chairman, and even flee to Gaduridos in the face of public outrage. A new chairman, Guy Bercier, was elected to run for President, but was shot by enraged Franlow supporters. The New People's Party never recovered, and collapsed shortly after. Although the New People's Party sparked the trend to populism, it was not the only party to pursue such policies. Shortly before Bercier's assassination, the Conservative Capitalist and True Representation Parties were formed on populist principles. In the wake of NPP dissolution, many supporters of the NPP left to join one of the new parties. The Conservative Capitalists controlled the largest share of the legislature for many years, and was vastly more powerful and successful than the New People's Party due to their more moderate positions and amenity to compromise. This was not to last, however, as an internal coup led to the discarding of many principles and the establishment of the Social Darwinist Party. The new face of the CCP did not fare well with the electorate, and the party collapsed shortly after. The Social Congress would increase its vote in every election until 3236, when its support would spectacularly collapse. Internal struggles and a lack of vision had meant that the party lost much of its support to the more moderate Progressive Liberty Party or the more statist Labour Party. The crisis on the left would come to a head when, despite holding a majority in the Federal Assembly, it would find itself unable to form a government. The left would not recover from the episode until many years later. The True Representation Party has proven to be more durable, and as of 3261 is the last vestige of the Populist Movement. Golden Age of Democracy and Internationalism (3228-3254) Under Michael D. Higgins' presidency, Cobura's transition from single party state to multiparty democracy was successfully conducted, though suffering from the inevitable turbulency that is always associated with such a move. Starting with the election of 3228, such turmoil was more or less dispatched, prompting some to label the post-3228 era a "golden age" of Coburan democracy. Higgins receives much of the popular credit for this, and is regarded as something of a national hero. The Republic is highly functioning, with several parties representing a wide spectrum of political ideologies. For the time being, at least, Cobura is a model of a republican democracy, with strong tendencies towards liberty and away from government. It is characterised by a weak and largely apolitical Presidency, often occupied by a party not in government, and a strong centrist presence in the Federal Assembly. In the election of 3248, the rise of the National Citizens to prominence, in conjunction with the True Representation Party, led to a strong shift to the right, both fiscally and socially. The Coburan populace reacted negatively to this move, and in the next election (3252) a large number of parties were inducted into the Federal Assembly. All areas of the political spectrum, from Marxism with the Communist Party, Nationalism with the National Citizens, and Theocratic Monarchy with the Red Clover Movement, were covered. During the Golden Age of Democracy, Cobura also joined the Alliance of Terran Republics, and in 3243 was instrumental in bringing about negotiations to end the civil conflict in Badara. This was a marked change from the traditional isolationism of Cobura, which had been most strikingly manifested in the nation's refusal to intervene when its neighbor of Jakania suffered a civil war. Cobura took several other steps to ensure its prominance in international affairs, such as allowing arms sales to allies and legalising heavily regulated paramilitaries. Though not a member of the Majatran Union, Cobura enjoyed civil relationships with most of its neighbours. The monumental number of parties in 3252 led political analysts to predict that the resultant tensions would be terribly severe until Coburan politicians once again consolidated. Their fears came true in 3254, when the city of Augustus broke away from the Republic and ended the Golden Age of Democracy. Augustus Rebellion (3254-3261) Adrian Egato, the Red Clover Movement, and the Transnational Army In the State of Egato, discontent over the policies from Hudson was brewing to an all-time high. In the year 3252, the theocratic and monarchist Red Clover Movement gained immense popular support all around Egato, and particularly in the city of Augustus. Voicing their anger over secular and Republican policies, the Red Clovers began to organize a series of protests in the city, culminating in a 24-hour barricade of the city's capitol building. The mainstream Red Clover supporters were joined by God's Hand, a reactionary and militant force which engaged in terrorism. God's Hand's first strike was against a factory in Tokundi late in the year 3253, but the organization did not win popular approval and went silent. When the Red Clover Protests began, God's Hand activity was renewed, and reports of arsony came out of Augustus. In response, the Transnational Army, a staunchly Republican movement, engaged in an open assault on Red Clover protestors before being beaten back by the police. Although few were seriously injured and only two individuals were killed, anger in the city reached a fever pitch. In Hudson, Chancellor Marc Kildow recognized that the volatile situation in Augustus could become a nucleus for civil war, and appealed to the Federal Assembly to send in the Coburan Army. The presence of soldiers reduced the vigor of the Red Clover protestors, and as the Transnational Army allied itself with the government, catastrophe seemed to be narrowly averted. In 3254, however, God's Hand successfully burned down the Egato State Capitol Building and placed explosives near Army installments. More soldiers flowed into the city, and popular opinion was sharply polarized. Amid the turmoil, the House of Egato, the old rulers of the Kingdom after which the State is named, saw an opportunity to reclaim lost power. Adrian Egato (later Adrian IV) contacted the Red Clover Movement and gained their support. From his position in the Red Clover Movement, Egato accrued funds and munitions, smuggling them into the countryside near Augustus before traveling to the city himself. In the summer of 3254, Egato formally announced that the government was illegitimate, and only his family had the right to rule Cobura. He placed a call for supporters of the monarchy to flock to a specified location near Augustus in preparation for open rebellion. Assault on Augustus For the next year, Egato's forces ("God's Soldiers," as they were called) conducted guerilla operations against the Coburan government, both in the city of Augustus and surrounding areas. In 3255, after receiving a sudden influx of supporters, they mounted a more organized assault on Augustus, successfully capturing the city and setting up a provisional government. Fighting Across Egato Despite an immediate counterattack from the Republican Army, the city of Augustus remained in the hands of Adrian Egato, who was soon crowned as Emperor Adrian IV of the Neuva Imperio Augustanii. During this time, the Republican Army and God's Soldiers were involved in a constant back-and-forth. Neither side was truly close to winning a victory for most of the time, but it continued nevertheless. In 3256, a series of stunning victories from God's Hand led some to believe that the rebels were actually close to winning the war. During the height of the rebellion, Nova Venice was in serious danger of being captured by the rebels. When a foreign power, the Republic of Badara, announced its support of the rebellion, Adrian IV's victory seemed likelier than ever. However, it was not to last. In 3258, the Republican Army (aided by the Transnationals, who had continued to carry out subversive attacks in Augustus) finally succeeded in breaking through the lines of rebel troops. Soldiers poured into the city of Augustus, and for two miserable weeks fighting was occurring in the city streets themselves. The lives of many indvidiuals were lost, warehouses were looted, and roughly a quarter of the city was razed. Ceasefire During the 3258 Battle of Augustus, pressure was mounting on both sides to end the war. In Hudson, the Red Clover Movement, pacifists, and those fearful of harming civilians were pushing for recognition of Augustus' independence. Among the ranks of the rebels, there was significant fear that unless the war was ended immediately Augustus would be ruined. Abroad, Badara and Gaduridos attempted to bring about peace. Finally, a temporary ceasefire was called, and Chancellor Kildow and Adrian IV met to discuss the war. Both were unwilling to compromise on the granting of independence, but realized that too many innocent lives were being lost, and so agreed to establish a long-term ceasefire. During the ceasefire, which lasted from 3258 to 3261, Augustus was effectively independent. It was not recognized as a sovereign state by any nation except Badara, but had practical control over internal affairs. In the city government, it was hoped that eventually Coburans would come around to allowing them independence. The city's autonomy was not without its difficulties, however. At one point, it became apparent that too much of the food stores had been destroyed in the Battle of Augustus and not enough farmland retained in the ceasefire. The Red Clover Movement organized a drive to send food into the city, Badara sent aid, and the Federal Assembly, fearful of punishing innocents, voted to allow food to be sent to the city. Despite the newfound soruces of food, there were other concerns of the rebel government. The Transnational Army, as a non-state group, had refused to recognize the ceasefire, and continued in its attacks. Additionally, it was realized that many of the city's engineering experts had been killed or had fled the city, and the difficulties of repairing the damage dealt by the Republican Army appeared insurmountable. As the ceasefire led to stagnation, morale continued to drop, and eventually it was realized that the city had to surrender. Reconstruction (3261-3267) After the surrender of Augustus, Cobura began the process of reconstructing the Republic. According to the 3261 Treaty of Augustus, the city was afforded 2 years of autonomy for transitional purposes, during which the government which had led it during the rebellion (including Adrian IV as Emperor) was retained. During the Reconstruction period, the Republic threw its full weight behind the recovery of Augustus, but the foundations of the government remained shaky. Surprisingly, it was not the continued life of Adrian Egato that disrupted the government, but Marc Kildow's leadership. In 3262, all politicians belonging to the Socialist League and the FinEquaDef Party, including President Ronaldo Hyde (FED), simultaneously resigned from their posts in protest of Kildow. Early elections were immediately held in order to supply a new President, but soon afterwards the True Representation Party walked out of the Federal Assembly. A debate was held on whether to once again call elections, but the idea was shot down -- primarily due to Chancellor Kildow's refusal to hold elections so frequently. However, elections were held two years later in 3264 (the third in four years), when the Social Democrats, People's Central Party, and Communists passed a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Kildow. Claiming that Kildow's 25-year-long reign was undemocratic due to his the lack of seats of his party (the Party for Individualism), they protested that the Chancellor ought to belong to whatever party had the most seats in the Federal Assembly. In the ensuing election, the Royal Agrarian Party (a strong supporter of Kildow) became the largest party, and proposed that their own candidate, Reverend Jaakob Bernard, fill the position of Chancellor. The motion succeeded, and the old coalition was continued under Reverend Bernard's leadership. In 3267, the controversial Marc Kildow was elevated to the Presidency with the backing of a wide spectrum of parties, including the Social Democrats, who had initially led the charge against his Chancellorship. Under Kildow's Presidency, Reverend Bernard's Chancellorship, and a large, stable coalition, the Reconstruction period of Cobura finally gave way to another long stretch of democracy. Return to Stable Democracy (3267-3282) The aftermath of the Reconstruction firmly behind Cobura, the nation turned to conducting the normal, routine business of democracy. In 3268, Chancellor Reverend Jaakob Bernard formed the Agricultural Institute, with backing from the Royal Agrarian Party and Farmers' Union. The stated goal of the AI was to aid farmers by lobbying for legislation of the type that protects industrial workers, modernization of equipment, homes, and other possessions, financial donations to struggling farm families, connecting farmers with volunteer workers, and engaging in other activities. Reverend Bernard continued to be in the spotlight when, in 3271, he was replaced as Chancellor and Royal Agrarian Party Secretary by Marilyn Pepke. Rev. Bernard, claiming that he was elected by God, isolated himself and his family int he government-owned Chancellor's House. 29 days after his sealing, Pepke and the Federal Assembly authorized special units of the Coburan police force to break into the house. Reverend Bernard's family was transported to a safe house in a still-unknown location, and Reverend Bernard himself was placed in solitary confinement at a Hudson prison. Pepke's government claimed that a trial date would be set shortly, but as time drew on this became questionable. After a month of his solitary confinement, the prison was questioned and Pepke criticized. It became apparent that Pepke had planned to keep Reverend Bernard imprisoned, resulting in the first major criticism of her term. Due to public pressure, Reverend Bernard's trial commenced, during which he testified that he had been maltreated during his imprisonment. Nevertheless, the trial was not decided in his favor, and he was sent back to prison for six months. The Bernard family emerged from their safe house for the trial, and was not subjected to the same measures. The Bernard family elicited little sympathy, and never recovered from the scandal, though Reverend Bernard remained active in the administration of the Agricultural Institute. In 3280, a faction of the Left Party, the Leftist Agrarian League, broke away and attempted to form an independent party. For various reasons, this was an impractical course to take, and the LAL seemed doomed to a short life. The Royal Agrarian Party intervened, however, and formed the Alliance of Agrarian Parties, which included the LAL. Chancellor Marilyn Pepke, who has planned the Alliance, would not live to see the results of her work. 6 months after the Alliance's foundation, Chancellor Pepke was assasinated by an independent anarchist, Michael Rolth, in 3281. The event wracked the Alliance, and the two factions of it blamed each other for Pepke's death. A month after Pepke's demise, the Alliance dissolved, its factions splitting into independent parties. This marked the death of the agrarian movement in Cobura, as both parties ceased to exist shortly after. In Egato, the state historically most supportive of the Royal Agrarian Party, agrarianism remains a strong influence, though it has not yet returned to the center stage as it had during the late 3200's. Social Democratic-People's Central Party Coalition (3282-present) Shortly after the Royal Agrarian Party and Leftist Agrarian League disbanded, the Left Party also collapsed. In the next election of 3282, the Social Democrats and People's Central Party won a two-thirds majority in the legislature and formed a coalition. The coalition government immediately lengthened the legislative term to 10 years, triggering protests and the reformation of both the Left Party (under the name Socialist People's Party) and the Revolutionary Party of Cobura.Opposition parties (the Socialist People's Party, the Revolutionary Party, the Party for Individualism, and the National Citizens Cobura) formed the Coburan Democratic Alliance in response to what they viewed as authoritarian measures from the government. The coalition, meanwhile, began a total reformation of the government, altering names, the composition of the legislature, and other such characteristics. Most egregiously, the coalition named President Cesare Colona of the People's Central Party President for Life and gave Colona the sole power to propose a cabinet, ensuring that the coalition would remain enforced for the rest of Colona's life. In response, the Coburan Democratic Alliance launched mass riots and protests across the nation (referred to as the Coburan Liberation Crisis. In 3285, the Democrats were defeated by the government, and the Revolutionary Party and Socialist People's Party in particular were singled out for forming anti-government militias. All members of the Coburan Democratic Alliance (which included every opposition party) were disbanded, and the leadership of the Socialist People's Party exiled to Keymon. Admission into the Royal Zardic Federation and the Coburan War of Liberation (3567-) On November 31st, 3567 the Royal Monarchy of Cobura at the time forced the elected officials in the National Assembly out of office and presumed a total autocratic state. After 2 months of unrest in the state of Cobura and a full autocracy, the Royal Federation waged a war against CObura and had forces in as early as January 6th of 3568. The resistance movement was strong and formed The Koalicio por Kialo (Coaltion for Reason)and ran the rebel government and organized resistance militias. By 3569 all remaining royal pockets in the nation were crushed and the Royal Family exiled to an unspecified location for their safety.And that very year the new National Assembly passed the Pax Zard and was promptly admitted into the Royal Federation of Zardugal. Geography Cobura is typically split into four principle regions in physical geography: the Northern region, including the Dovana range; the Central region, including the Cintra forest; the Southeast, mostly taken up by Domale; and the Higgs Peninsula. Lake Majatra, bordering the North, is closely associated with Cobura, and is often included in standard Coburan geography textbooks. North Region The Northern region is dominated by higher ground, and is bordered by Zardugal, Jakania, and Lake Majatra. It is separated from the rest of Cobura by the San Quato river, which supplies the region's most dependable source of moisture. The North holds the two largest Coburan lakes: Higgins Lake, named after the former President, and Dilaguadia. Perhaps the most striking feature of the North lies not in the water, however, but in the magnificent mountains present. The Dovana Range, in fact, is the largest concentration of mountains in Cobura, and Mount Gateia is the country's highest point of elevation. Eastwards, Mount Augustanii stands as the second tallest Coburan mountain, and is a great source of pride in Dilganato. The North is the largest of all Coburan regions, both by geography and population. Although residents face difficulties such as higher elevation, which increases the cost of transport, and uncomfortably hot temperatures by Coburan standards (the annual regional average is between 31 and -8 degrees Celsius), the Northern economy is very strong and thus renders the region attractive to citizens. In addition to the permanent population, the North is a popular destination for tourism and vacation residency, both of which thrive due to the presence of Lake Majatra, Mount Augustanii, the Dovana Range, the Zardugalian and Jakanian borders, and lakes Higgins and Dilaguadia. Central Region Central Cobura is dominated by the Cintra forest. Cintra is a large temperate rainforest, the largest in Southwestern Majatra, and the majority of it has been designated a protected environmental zone. Due to the vast reaches of the Central Coburan conservation effort, settlement is limited, and sprawling metropolises nonexistent. Instead, most effort is focused on securing the future of the lush forests. Average annual temperatures range between 17 and 5 degrees Celsius, with copius precipitation. Species diversity is astonishingly high, leading some to label the region the Ecological Paradise of Cobura. Southeast Region The Southeast region is taken up entirely by the State of Domale. In contrast to the Northern plains and Central forests, the Southeast is dominated by grassland and a temperate climate, with moderate rainfall and average temperatures between 4 and 15 degrees Celsius. The soil is fertile and perfect for agriculture, which has led to Domale becoming Cobura's principle breadbasket. As a result, the Southeast's population density is lower than in the Higgs Peninsula or the North. The Southeast's reliance on agriculture and rural living has resulted in the region lagging somewhat behind the rest of the nation technologically. Far from striving to amend this, many Domalians take pride in their reliance on manual labor and the idyllic, rustic view many outsiders have of their State. Although this leads to an influx of tourism and the occasional establishment of Utopia-building communities nostalgic for the past, the unfortunate consequence is that disease is more rampant and educational standards lower in Domale than elsewhere. In an attempt to remedy this, the national government has allocated a large portion of funds into Domale which, although improving the situation to some extent, has wounded local pride and fostered resentment toward outsiders. Higgs Peninsula Like Southeastern Cobura, the Higgens Peninsula rests entirely in the State of Tokundi. Climactically, the Higgs Peninsula is similar to the Southeast, though slightly colder and more forested. Culturally, Tokundi is the most unique of all Coburan states. Although most of Cobura favors national unitarism, Tokundi citizens have always identified more with their region than their country. The State is marked by more militaristic, populist, and autocratic tendencies than the rest of the nation, and their culture glorifies military conquest -- something often frowned upon by non-Tokundi. In the past, the disparity between Tokundi and Coburan society has resulted in the establishment of Tokundi-centric parties, almost all statist in nature: most notably the infamous Tokundski Nacionalisti, which established the early Junta; the Free Tokundi Party; and the recent Tokundi Reform Party, founded by former members of the New People's Party. Tokundi was a base of power for the Populist Movement, which still retains a modicum of influence in the region. Linguistically, Tokundi's ties to the rest of Cobura are further weakened, as the major national language of English has been altered into a Tokundi-specific dialect. Though tourists from outside the region are able to understand the Tokundi, it takes a bit of effort and practice for most to be able to understand every word said with no confusion. Despite enjoying the same fertile soils as the Southeast, Tokundi culture generally places a low value on farming, and the population is subsequently considerably denser. The Higgs Peninsula possesses the three major cities of Tokundburgh, Karlsburg, and Toklinn, the last of which enjoys the status of being Cobura's primary port. The regional economy is thoroughly reliant on manufacturing, though fishing plays a smaller role, and is one of the most consistently strong in all of Cobura. In fact, Tokundi's manufacturing districts supply goods for most of Cobura, and have been strongly attractive to workers during times of financial crisis. Lake Majatra Demographics As of the most recent census, Cobura's population totaled 99,661,671. The populace is concentrated primarily in the North and Tokundi, and along the shore of both the ocean and Lake Majatra. Ethnicity In the same census, it was determined that the ethnic makeup of Cobura is roughly as follows: *33% Augustans *20% Irkawans *18% Mallans *14% Tokundians *11% Majatrans *4% Other Language The most widely spoken language in Cobura, and the language of government, the military, and the upper class, is Kobura, the native language of the Augustans. Apart from Kobura, languages vary throughout the regions. Irkawan is the most widely spoken native language in Irkawa, Mallan is the dominant language in Domale, Tokundian is spoken in Tokundi, and Majatran is spoken as a first language by many in Dilganato. The "classical" predecessors of those languages (Arcaicam Coburam for Kobura, Ancient Irkawan for Irkawan, Ancient Mallan for Mallan, Old Tokundian for Tokundian, and Classical Majatran for Majatran) although no longer spoken, are sometimes used as languages of prestige and high culture by their respective ethnic groups Religion The most recent census in Cobura reported the following religious beliefs among the people of Cobura: *Terran Patriarchal Church: 39% *Coburan Apostolic Tewahedo Church: 33% *Irreligious: 15% *Ahmadiyya: 9% *Other: 4% The vast majority of Coburans are Patriarchal Hosians. For a long time, the dominant Hosian denomination in Cobura was the Coburan Patriarchal Church, until it was forcefully rejoined with the Terran Patriarchal Church in 3526. The latter church was almost exclusively followed by Tokundians, while the CPC was a primarily an Augustan denomination. Now the Terran Patriarchal Church is the primary religion of both groups. The Coburan Apostolic Tewahedo Church, an autocephalous member of the Apostolic Church of the East, is predominantly followed by Irkawans and Mallans, and was granted autocephaly in 3527. The Majatrans of Cobura are mostly Ahmadis, and both Queranzariah and Abadism are present in the nation. A large number of Coburans are also irreligious. Health All Coburans have the option of utilizing public health care, which results in a high standard of health. Quality of health is further augmented by Cobura's abundance of natural beauty and pristine environments, encouraging many citizens to spend copious amounts of time out-of-doors hiking, swimming, and engaging in other physical activities. Coburan health care is not without its challenges, however. In the North and Tokundi, the emphasis on industry has resulted in the presence of a thick smog in many cities. Furthermore, Cobura suffers from the same sedentary habits and unhealthy foods as other industrialized nations, which has impaired the health of many citizens and driven health care costs upwards. These obstacles are fortunately conquerable, though, and Coburan health remains generally good. Education Cobura has a very high standard for education, as the national culture values it highly and one of the government's prime responsibilities is to ensure that all have access to adequate learning. Primary and Secondary Education All Coburans must attend school until the age of 16, and have three options before then: *Attend a public school, which is the most common choice. *Attend a private school, which is relatively uncommon, likely due to the high cost of a private education. *Be home schooled, which is rare in urban areas but popular in rural regions such as Domale. Coburan schools are regulated to ensure that they meet strict standards set by the national government. Cobura's schools are well known for their rigor and difficulty, which has varyingly met with praise or petitions to ease the demands placed on students. At the moment, however, academics are far from being lenient, and as a result Coburans tend to fare well on international standardized tests. Higher Education In the last census, it was revealed that a full 63% of citizens hold a degree from an accredited university -- one of the highest rates in Majatra. Tokundi and Irkawa possess their own regional university systems which supplement the National Universities, but the other three States rely entirely on the national system. The national system is as follows: *First Level Universities, which are found in the capitol of each region. These universities are the most prestigious public schools, and perform most of the research. *Second Level Universities, which are found in the most populous non-capitol cities. These are of medium rigor. *Third Level Universities, which are built in cities and towns based on the area that may be served rather than population of the area. This the lowest level, and the typical student is in the bottom third of his or her class. *Community Colleges, low-budget facilities built to provide basic education. No research is performed. *Speciality Universities, which are usually rigorous and prestigious, built to advance the study of a specific field. Examples are the School of Oceanography in Toklinn and the School of Agriculture in Nova Roma. In addition to the public schools of Cobura, multiple private colleges exist, generally serving the wealthiest of Coburans and providing an exceedingly prestigious education. The premier private school is the University of Irkawa in Rio Irkawa, closely followed by Augustus University. Another category of university, which cannot be included fully in the private or public sections, is the International University, which maintains a large campus in Hudson. Most of Cobura's major cities are situated closely to the ocean or Lake Majatra. Due to the widespread conservation zones, settlement in Central Cobura is limited. Culture Religion Religion in Cobura has traditionally plaid a relatively minor role, and many citizens identify as atheist or agnostic. Among the religious, Hosianism (especially Patriarchalism) has dominated more recent history, with occasional strong influences of Ahmadism. In the past two centuries, Cobura has seen an influx of minor religions, most notably Daenism, though none has yet achieved great influence. Those with No Religion Many Coburans do not belong to any religion, many describing themselves as atheist or agnostic. This is a large factor in Cobura's largely secular society and state. Coburans are generally suspicious of evangelists of any type, and foreign missionaries are usually banned or subject to extreme regulation. Patriarchalism located in Aŭgusta]] *Main Churches: Terran Patriarchal Church, Coburan Apostolic Tewahedo Church *Notable Others: Coburan Patriarchal Church (defunct), Apostolic Church of the East, Theognosian Church After the Coburan Patriarchal Church split from the Terran Church, it experienced a surge of popularity within the populace. At one point, there was a great deal of political and social turmoil as Patriarchal and Secular forces vied for power in the legislature. The conflict eventually tapered off, but Patriarchalism was left with great influence in the country for years afterward. Eventually, the Coburan Church was forced to rejoin her mother Church, thus ending more than a millenium of schism. The Apostolic Church of the East is the traditional denomination followed by the Irkawans and Mallans, and the Coburan branch of the Church gained autocephaly (independence) as the Coburan Apostolic Tewahedo Church. Ahmadism *Main Place of Worship: The Great Mosque of Cobura *Notable Sects: Queranzariah, Abadism Ahmadism has never dominated religious sentiment in Cobura. However, it is quite popular across the continent of Majatra, and approimately 1 in 10 Coburans, almost entirely Majatrans, are Ahmadis. Ahmadis are primarily concentrated in the east and some coastal cities. Yeudism located in Rakote, Irkawa]] Yeudism has never been able to gain the influence and stature enjoyed by Hosianism or Ahmadism. Despite this, however, Yeudism enjoyed a period of power by virtue of the Modern Economic Party. The majority of the party's followers were members of some Yeudish sect, and as a result the party pushed Judaism onto the national stage. Since the Modern Economic Party's collapse, Yeudism has gradually faded to its current state, one of little influence on national affairs. Sports The national sport of Cobura is soccer, which is the most widely watched and played sport in the country. The Coburan Soccer Championship, a professional tournament in which the majority of professional players are active, is a regular topic of discussion amongst all Coburans. The sport is managed primarily by the Coburan Soccer Association, which organizes the Annual League and Cup Tournaments. Boxing is also a popular sport in Cobura. The city of Princeps, Egato, is known for its boxing matches and the astonishing number of great boxers who have been born in the city. Cuisine Food unique to Cobura tends to be rather bland but high in protein and fortifying nutrients, a reflection on the warrior cultures from ancient history. The Celts were more adventurous, exploring the culinary arts as a way to satisfy taste and bring pleasure rather than just as a method of ensuring physical strength, but their propensity for using organ meat has inhibited the spread of Celtic food. Perhaps unsurprisingly, the foods of the ancients tend to be unpopular in modern, industrial Coburan society. Most nationals prefer instead pleasant foreign foods, typically from Cobura's neighbors. As such, the cuisine of Cobura today can generally be called an amalgamation of the foods of Jakania, Zardugal, Deltaria, and Jelbania. Literature, Art, and Philosophy Cobura has a long and proud history in the arts. Painting is a treasured pastime in much of country, particularly in Domale and Irkawa, which enjoy an abundance of natural beauty. Despite the popularity of painting, few Coburan artists have become well known in the world as a whole, which may be attributed to the strong culture of Cobura's neighbors and the nation's traditional isolationism. Among the few that have acheived international prominence is Paul Hursey (2872-2941), who became famous for his gorgeous, realist depictions of Cintra Forest. Music, too, has enjoyed popularity in Cobura. The ancient Tokundi Empire used to employ various forms of music extensively in order to enhance strength in combat. As a result, modern Tokundi culture values music immensely as a tool to enhance or alter moods and a plethora of musical styles have sprung up, many of which have become quite popular across Majatra. Coburan literature has often been drowned out by that of foreign neighbors. Those few pieces of domestic writings that have become important have tended to be written with the intent of exploring and promulgating various philosophical outlooks, resulting in the grouping together of literature and philosophy. Indeed, to many Coburans the sole purpose of literature is to further philosophy. In the early days of the Republic, influences derived from the Augustanii Empire dominated the philosophical scene. These were supplanted by writings focusing on social injustice and advocating leftist worldviews, which were in turn replaced during the Middle Republic by the strong influence of the Coburan Catholic Church. In more recent centuries, the influence of the Church has waned, opening the door for a wide spectrum of philosophies to occupy the national stage. At the moment, no philosophical tendency has won dominance over the others, resulting in healthy, spirited debate. Economy Cobura enjoys the status of being a fully industrial economy with strong industry. The Republic today is notable for being very business friendly and having a rightist economy, with the corporate tax being only 22% and income taxes equaling about 8% of the GDP. Manufacturing Tokundi is the center of most Coburan manufacturing. The majority of working-class Tokundi are employed in factories, producing the material goods consumed by the rest of Cobura and some Majatran nations. In fact, Tokundi dominates all aspects of Coburan manufacturing except for the automobile industry, which has resisted attempts by the State of Tokundi to move it and has stayed based in Egato. Agriculture Northern Cobura is unsuitable for farming, and therefore produces only a negligible amount of produce. Central Cobura's soil is more fertile, resulting in increased output. The Central Region, however, is more focused on technological development, and has neglected its agriculture. This leaves Tokundi and Domale to satisfy the bulk of Cobura's needs for food. Although Tokundi does engage in a good deal of farming, it defers the majority of the work to Domale, which results in the Southeastern State being the national breadbasket. Domale has prospered by its focus on agriculture, and is the recipient of much of the nation's budget regarding agricultural research. Natural Resources Exploitation of natural resources is common in much of Cobura. Mining is generally restricted to the North and the Higgs Peninsula, but is relatively unknown in the states of Irkawa, due to very strong environmentalist leanings, and Domale, due to the reliance on agriculture. The most commonly mined resources are iron and coal, which are very common throughout the North, and natural gas, which may be found across the country. In addition to these resources, base metals such as zinc and copper may be found in abundance in both the North and the Higgs Peninsula. Fishing is another common activity. Like mining, it is frowned upon by most Irkawans, and Northerners lack diverse and populated waters. Fishing is a prosperous industry, however, in both Tokundi and Domale, which supply most of the nation's fish. Other Sectors Most of Cobura's other domestic economic activites, including information technology and energy, are found in the North and Irkawa. Computer-related industry is quite successful in Irkawa particularly, resulting in the state being the country's most technologically advanced region. In energy, renewable sources are very popular, as are coal and natural gas. In recent years, the government has taken the initiative in encouraging the growth of nuclear power, and the nuclear industry has hurtled into prosperity. In fact, nuclear power now accounts for as much as 37% of Cobura's energy needs, and economists predict that this share will only increase in future. Government Cobura is a member of the Deltarian Empire, with the status of a Vassal State, meaning that, while most political power belongs to the Coburan government, some of the decision making is left in the hands of the Emperor of the Deltarian Empire. The government of Cobura takes place within the framework an ethnically-based federative constitutional monarchy. The Head of state is the King of Cobura, currently Oscar I Demitreus, who is also a vassal to the Czar of Deltaria. Each of the major ethnic groups of Cobura benefits from the protection of a monarch: the King of Cobura also bears the title of Etnestro of All Augustans, the Deltarian Czar is also the Župan of All Tokundians, and the King of Cobura grants the tiles of Lashane of All Irkawans and Ras of All Mallans to two individuals of high standing from each of the two ethnic groups. The legislative of Cobura, called the Royal Senate, is elected every 4 years.. The Cabinet is headed by the Royal Consul, and is voted on by the Royal Senate. In 3561, King Oscar handed power to a civilian regime in order to concentrate on regaining his throne in Lourenne. The new Popular Front regime has retained the King as a constitutional monarch, but seeks to end Cobura's status as a vassal of Deltaria and proclaim it an independent state. Royal Senate of Cobura Cobura's legislative body is called the Royal Senate. It is comprised of 500 seats, all elected simultaneously every 48 months. The Federal Assembly is unicameral, and holds the most power of any government body. Its main duties are to enact laws and form cabinets. Current Political Parties Cabinet and Royal Consul The Cabinet is the primary organ of Cobura's executive branch. The members of the cabinet are as follows: *Royal Consul, who is the counterpart of the King. The Consulis immensely powerful, and performs the role of the Head of Government. *'''Minister of Foreign Affairs, who deals with Cobura's foreign policy. *'Minister of Internal Affairs', who deals with domestic activities not covered by other Ministers. *'Minister of Finance', who exercises powers relating to the economy. *'Minister of Defense', who advises the President and Chancellor on the Coburan Armed Forces and possible threats to the nation's security. *'Minister of Justice', who oversees the judiciary. *'Minister of Infrastructure and Transport', who manages Coburan infrastructure. *'Minister of Health and Social Services', who oversees the welfare system and the administration of health care. *'Minister of Education and Culture', who organizes educational projects for the nation, including the building of schools, museums, libraries, and so on. *'Minister of Science and Technology', who sets research goals and allocates science funding. Often works closely with the Minister of Health and Social Services. *'Minister of Food and Agriculture', who deals with the logistics of feeding Cobura and how the nation's agricultural initiatives may be improved. Is historically from Domale. *'Minister of Environment and Tourism', who oversees the administration of the conservation zones in Central Cobura, starts initiatives to make Cobura attractive to foreign tourists, and is tasked witth protecting the environment. *'Minister of Trade and Industry', who manages both international and intranational trade. Works closely with the Minister of Foreign Affairs. Military The military of Cobura is made up of multiple divisions, collectively labeled the Coburan Armed Forces. The Armed Forces are tasked with defending the nation from foreign invasion and domestic rebellion, but have been known in the past to be used in order to protect Coburan interests abroad. In recent years, Cobura has been inclined towards isolationism or peaceful internationalism, and so there are no combat veterans serving in the modern military. See Also *Coburan Civil War Category:Cobura Category:Nations Category:Majatra